Summer Break
by Inuyasha147
Summary: With all their troubles resolved, Kagome and the gang decide to have themselves their first summer vacation. Now with nothing left but their own personal conflicts and emotions, things start to get interesting between the pairs...


_[Disclaimer: I do not claim the rights to Inuyasha nor any other work by Rumiko Takahashi. Also, as a side-note, I am rebooting my original story 'Summer Break'. It's been about four or more years since its completion, so I thought it would be great to add what I have learned and recreate the story that I absolutely hold very close to my heart. I hope you all enjoy it! R&R is greatly appreciated!]_

* * *

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. The seconds went on, drawing closer. Moving the long hand until it finally struck at the intended hour that Kagome had been waiting for. The sound of the bell seeming to be more beautiful than any other moment she could recall. Fingers softly pressed down against the desk while legs pushed the chair back before gathering her things. Voices of her friends called out, but Kagome never answered. Her excitement had the better of her and for good reasons too.

'_Finally, it's over! No school! No homework! No tests!' _Those thoughts indulged her enthusiasm as feet quickly took her home.

The surroundings had gone by so quickly that Kagome had not realized she was home until she stopped to take a breath into her tired lungs. Hands pressing against knees, slightly leaning forward as warm summer breeze silently reminded her of the long awaited break.

"Mom! Grandpa! Souta! I'm home!"

There was no sound. No life in her home as she kicked off her shoes before suddenly entering. Brown eyes glancing around, looking from room to room…but there was no one. Not even her cat, Buyo, seemed to be around. Had they all gone somewhere? And if so…where? Why hadn't they told her? Or more importantly, why had they taken her? School was over today, so surely they would have known that waiting would have done them well.

"Mom?"

Fingers delicately tucked black strands away, taking another look around the kitchen before a white note was stuck to the refrigerator. Beautiful cursive hand-writing indicating that it was her mother who had left it behind. And along with it, a picture of her family in their vacationing clothes.

_Kagome,_

_Grandpa, Souta and I took off to your aunt's for the summer. I know that you probably wanted to go, but we had already purchased the tickets ahead of time. We didn't think you would be done gathering the shards so soon, so please forgive us for being unable to take you. We also took Buyo, so you'll be having the house to yourself for the next three months. If you plan to bring your friends from the other side of the well, than please make sure to keep it clean. I bought some ramen for your friend with the cute dog-ears too! It's all in the top right cabinet. Have a good summer, dear. _

_Love, _

_Mom_

A disappointed sigh escaped her partially parched lips as she held the letter in her hand. The dreams of enjoying the beach and warm breezing weather falling apart at the thought of being unable to join her family at her aunt's. Sure, she had finished collecting the shards of the Shikon Jewel earlier than expected, but her mom could have at least given her a head's up. Unless…she had and Kagome simply didn't listen.

"…Guess…I can go back to see them."

Now that her mom mentioned it, Kagome couldn't remember the last time she went back to see everyone. She had asked Inuyasha to let her come back, but unfortunately, as always, he had protested. She didn't like to leave him, but her school had to come first. At least, now when considering the finals being around the corner. Kagome had already missed too many classes, so she could have at least taken the tests that she dreaded.

Anxiety built up in her as she made her way outside, slowly watching the shrine of the Bone Eater's well come closer. A look of worry easily taking away the happiness she had felt, almost unsure of whether to listen to her mother's idea. It was an interesting concept, but would they like to come? Especially Inuyasha.

Normally Inuyasha preferred to keep her in his world, primarily for the understanding he had of it when compared to her own. Kagome didn't exactly mind it per say, but she did want to be able to enjoy the modern world a little longer. To be able to spend times with friends and let herself live a normal life for once.

"…Please don't let him be a jerk about it…"

Fingers grasped the wooden edge of the wall as gaze peered into the darkness. It was almost as if there were no end to the mouth of the well that her eyes could not break away from. Warm summer air entering through the sliding wooden doors, brushing past her tan kissed flesh while lifting those midnight locks of hair. Ends of her skirt moving, fluttering across her legs before taking a deep breath and hopping over the edge into the old well her family looked over for generations.

The world of darkness was soon consumed by glowing lights of blue. The sensations of years turning back were making her skin shudder before feet finally came to meet with a solid ground. A similar warm summer air managing to enter, but the sweet scent of blossoming flowers and sunlight had been enough to inform her that she had finally arrived. Birds chirped and butterflies moved around, going on about their lives without acknowledging the presence of an outsider.

Hands reached up, grasping the thick vines along the stone walls, slowly making her way up. The crisp summer air beginning to feel more apparent to her as she drew closer to the edge before a strong hand suddenly reached down, gripping her wrist. Familiar claws softly grazing across her skin as silver locks shined under the sunlight that nearly blinded her when eyes looked up.

"I-Inuyasha?"

A small tug and she was out. Tip of her shoes accidentally striking the inner mouth of the well, knocking the pair down to the ground when he tried to rebalance her. Protective arms holding her close, just in the same manner he always when in a fight. Gold met brown, unable to tear away as a heat rose to their cheeks. Soft digits laying against his chest, feeling portions of his muscles beneath the fabric of the robe as his hands softly grasped her waist.

A heavy silence came down upon them before the man lightly coughed on himself to break it. Hands released her as he stood, helping her up in the process as well. That awkwardness existing, almost thick enough to cut through with a knife. Their blushes were ignored by one another, deciding to just leave it be and not think too much on what had happened. Besides…it was an accident after all.

"You saved me the trouble from getting you."

Turning his back to her, Inuyasha knelt down, indicating with a single hand for her to climb on. His impatience returning while the memory was thrown to the back of his mind. Not that Kagome minded, but she had hoped that maybe, they could try and discuss their plans now after having finished their journey together.

"I was planning on bringing you back today. That brat keeps whining."

Kagome couldn't find the words to say it. She couldn't make her voice speak out and tell him that she was afraid of never coming back. Of never seeing him again…as well as the others. Who knows how much longer she will be allowed to travel between their world and her own before the well was sealed for good. To never see Sango. Miroku. Shippo. Kaede. And…

"Thanks…Inuyasha…"

Leaning close into his back while arms linked her legs to him, the man took off. Locks swiftly moving past them, making it difficult to look up and notice the scenery that they ran past. The beautiful and calm forest named after the half-breed who had threatened her life on more than one occasion at the start of their journey.

Sounds of nature began to disappear as voices rose up before Inuyasha's abrupt stop. Her head peaking over his shoulder, unable to help but smile at the sight of a child with his fluffy fox tail behind him. Bright little eyes glowing as Kagome excitedly escaped Inuyasha's hold on her legs, accidentally striking him on the head with her elbow.

"Shippo!"

Arms wrapped around the kid, hearing his laughter as he cheered in her return while three others stepped out of the hut beside the shrine steps. A man in a monk's clothing, keeping the shade of purple and black on his clothing. A young hunter with long brown locks flowing behind her as bangs shifted at the touch of her own fingers across them. An elderly woman closing her hands behind her back, slowly making her way to the guests.

"What the hell was that for?!"

Inuyasha's voice cried out, rubbing his head with his hand as he glared at the hugging two. Frustration already building up, waiting for an apology to leave Kagome's lips while the other three companions greeted her above his voice.

"…It's glad to be back everyone…."

Inuyasha shouted again, demanding for Kagome's attention in the way a spoiled child demanded more toys.

Oh yes…she was definitely back. No use in thinking that this could ever be a dream.

"…but there's something...I need to speak to everyone about..."

* * *

_[A/N: I hope you have all enjoyed it! I did make minor changes, but hopefully you're all entertained. To keep everyone on their toes, I have saved my original before removing it so it doesn't spoil the events. Thank you to everyone for reading it and R&R is greatly appreciated!]_


End file.
